Una cita inevitable
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Y ahí estaba Helga, condenándose a sí misma por no haber venido un poco antes cuando Arnold aun esperaba por ella... Fanfic para el primer concurso de One shots del grupo ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas! De Facebook.


Disclaimer: Nada de Hey Arnold me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Craig Bartlett y viacom. Excepto los personajes creados por mí. (En este fic no hay personajes extra. XD)

Fanfic para el primer concurso de One shots del grupo ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas! De Facebook.

Una cita inevitable.

—oOoOoOo—

Helga miraba insistentemente una mancha en el mantel, le molestaba, era como una cosa cruel que no podía olvidar, algo que estaba ahí provocando que lo inmaculado del blanco de la tela que cubría la mesa y que iluminaba la luz mortecina de la vela, se manchara por completo solo por esa pequeña cosa. Un largo suspiro sale de su pecho, intenta no mirar su reloj, pero lo hace, las horas han pasado y ya es demasiado tarde, no quiere aceptar que ya lo es, pone las manos frente a ella y mira alrededor. El antiguo restaurante está en ruinas, no hay más comensales que ella misma, las flores de los maceteros están secas, hay vidrios rotos en las ventanas y por esos agujeros se cuela el frío de la noche. ¿Cuándo se volvió este un edificio abandonado? No lo recuerda, hace mucho era uno de los mejores restaurants de la ciudad, un restaurante donde ella tuvo muchas citas con esa persona que tanto ama, Arnold.

Recuerda vagamente que a finales de su último año en la preparatoria algo paso en el restaurant, algo que provoco que la gente dejara de venir, lo que hizo que poco después de su graduación este y el restaurante vecino cerraran, al parecer no podían existir el uno sin el otro.

Helga alisa su vestido, es rosa y algo holgado, el corte en forma de A la hace ver más alta de lo que realmente es, desearía poder sentarse por que las zapatillas que escogió para esa cita están muy altas y ya le han lastimado los pies, pero todas las sillas están cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, se reacomoda el cabello que cae de un lado de su cabeza para descansar sobre su hombro con largos y rizados mechones dorados, el peinado recuerda ese que termino teniendo en aquella infame cita de catorce de febrero, hace varios años.

Mira la vela que tintinea con el viento dentro del pote donde se encuentra, faltan solo unos minutos para que sean las doce, y cuando eso suceda, habrá pasado, habrá sido su última oportunidad.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en todo lo que sucedió y el porqué de estar esta noche ahí, en ese restaurant abandonado, esperando por la persona que ama.

— No hay marcha atrás, Arnold — lo mira a los ojos, toma aire y se aleja un poco de él.

— ¿No entiendo que quieres decir? —le pregunta en tono asombrado, con sus ojos esmeralda fijos en los zafiros de ella.

Helga baja la mirada, odia tener que ser ella quien tome la decisión, sobre todo después del tiempo que les ha tomado tener una relación estable, por fin después de años de separaciones, reencuentros, absurdas situaciones, gente entrometida, malos entendidos, disculpas, arrepentimientos, canciones de amor y partidos de béisbol interminables, eran libres para expresar su amor abiertamente. Sobre todo por parte de ella a quien le había costado demasiado trabajo dejar salir sus sentimientos. Pero ahora tenía que decirle que esto se había terminado, no había más que hacer, la separación era inminente.

— Iré a estudiar a Inglaterra — lo dice con voz trémula, como deseando que no fuera verdad.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? — No sabe cómo sentirse y hace muecas de intentos de sonrisas con la cara —. ¿Por qué tan lejos?

Helga duda en contestar viendo que a él realmente le afecta la noticia, no puede dejar de sentir que está cometiendo un error al marcharse.

— Si ─ toma aire antes de continuar —. Porque me han dado una beca completa y es una de las mejores universidades para estudiar la carrera que deseo.

Arnold sonríe por fin, y se acerca para abrazarla.

— Entonces supongo que debería felicitarte _—_ la toma en sus brazos y eso la lastima más que si le hubiera dicho que la odiaba.

— No creo que debieras… _—_ suelta un suspiro amargo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me iré de aquí por seis años, Arnold.

— ¿Seis años? ─ Siente que algo explota en su cerebro _—_. ¿Qué quieres decir con seis años? Pero tú y yo…

— No podré venir ni de vacaciones, estaré ocupada, tampoco hay mucho dinero para que yo viaje de aquí para allá seguido _—_ su cara denota angustia _—_. Eso significa que tampoco habrá tú y yo, Arnold.

Su cara palidece, su mandíbula esta apretada fuertemente por un sentimiento combinado entre la ira, la frustración y la tristeza.

— No, eso no puede ser, podemos tener una relación a larga distancia, será sencillo, y yo podré ahorrar para ir a verte.

— ¡NO! ─ Espeta con una firmeza innecesaria _—_. ¡No sería justo, ni para ti ni para mí, ya hemos pasado por esto, fue terrible esperar por ti, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo!_ —_Se aparta de él y agacha la mirada, frunce el ceño aguantando los sentimientos que se le agolpan en el pecho.

Arnold la mira con tristeza, si está entendiendo bien, ella está rompiendo con él, tal vez para siempre, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos, ahora la perderá.

— N- no puedes hacerme esto, hacernos esto Helga, hemos pasado muchas cosas… no tienes que ir, yo...

Helga voltea a verlo con la mirada enfurecida.

— ¡Haré lo que yo quiera! _—_Grita y lo mira molesta.

— Helga yo renuncie a… —ella le cubre la boca y no lo deja terminar.

— Te he dicho que haré lo que quiera, así que me voy a ir ─ da la vuelta y comienza a caminar o más bien correr hacía su casa ─ No me busques, no me llames, nadie te dará razón de mí, es mejor así.

— No Helga, espera… — corre detrás de ella.

Ella comienza alejarse más rápido, impidiendo que la alcance.

— ¡Mañana hablaremos en el Chez Paris, te veo a las 6, Helga, recuerda es una cita! — Le grita aún inseguro si la verá ahí ese día.

Al día siguiente ella y Olga volaron hacia Inglaterra dejando todo atrás, ella no intento siquiera acudir a la cita, pero en una carta, Phoebe le escribió que Arnold había esperado por ella pacientemente hasta las doce de la noche cuando entendió que ella no iba a llegar, la fue a buscar a su casa y le dijeron que no estaba ahí que ya había partido hacia Inglaterra, eso le partió el corazón. Tiempo después Phoebe le volvió a escribir sobre Arnold, él había ido a vivir con sus padres en San Lorenzo nuevamente, eso le causo alivio, eso era lo que ella quería desde el principio, se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera hacer lo que realmente deseaba. En aquella carta Phoebe le dijo algo que tal vez, le dio esperanzas de que él la perdonara algún día.

"_Arnold dice que te esperará en el Chez Paris el mismo día y la misma hora cada año, espera que algún día tú regreses a encontrarte con él". _

Año con año, Phoebe le recordaba en sus cartas que Arnold seguía yendo a esperar por ella el día y la hora indicados, siempre esperando por ella hasta las doce, y año con año ella decidía no ir por temor a que de verlo no pudiera separarse de él nuevamente.

Ahora era ella quien esperaba por él en aquel lugar, cuando ella llegó no había nadie. ¿Sería acaso que él por fin se cansó de esperarla? ¿O algo le había pasado? Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar. Aun así decidió esperar, y esperar, aunque él no llegó. Mira su reloj una última vez, el tiempo se ha agotado, camina hacia la vela que esta sobre la mesa, sopla en ella y sale por el gran ventanal roto que hay junto a ella, fue por ahí por el mismo lugar por donde entro, al salir al patio que divide el Chez Pierre del Chez Paris, mira la fuente, se dirige hacia ella y se sienta en la orilla, mira la luna reflejada en el agua estancada de la fuente, la luna llena y las farolas de la calle alumbran tenuemente el lugar, no le da miedo estar ahí sola, Hillwood siempre ha sido una ciudad bastante tranquila y esa noche siente que nada peor que el haber sido olvidada, podría pasar.

Se queda sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando el reflejo de la luna, condenándose a sí misma por no haber venido un año antes cuando él aun esperaba por ella, de repente una sombra la cubre, al principio piensa que es un impertinente cualquiera.

— Déjame en paz, si no quieres que te golpeé — usando su voz más ruda y agresiva.

— No puedo dejarte en paz, no ahora que por fin has venido.

Helga alza la vista, sus ojos se llenan de una imagen querida y anhelada.

— ¡Arnold! — Se pone de pie y lo mira, aun incrédula.

— Perdón por llegar tarde — también la mira como si viera un tesoro valiosísimo —. He viajado desde lejos para venir a esperarte, pero mi avión salió tarde.

Ella mueve la cabeza y pone las manos en su cintura, mirándolo altanera.

— No te perdono, Arnoldo — sonríe y se avienta a sus brazos — he sido yo la que ha tardado más. Y sin embargo aquí estas.

Arnold la abraza y le besa la sien con ternura, fascinado de verla y de sentirla tan cerca.

— Lo sé todo, Helga, sé porque lo hiciste.

— Pensé que era lo mejor, tú querías estar con tus padres, yo te lo impedía...

— Tú Helga, tú eras lo mejor, siempre lo fuiste, aun lo eres pero te agradezco que me hayas regalado mi libertad — pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de Helga y le busca la mirada que se ve de tono gris plateado por la luz de la luna —. Pero te advierto, que en este momento, pienso reclamar la tuya para siempre. Y si de casualidad se te ocurre huir como la última vez, te perseguiré —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Sabes? Ahora soy lo bastante rico como para perseguirte por todo el mundo.

Helga suelta una suave carcajada que resuena en los huecos abandonados de las construcciones que los rodean, tiene intriga de cómo es que él ahora es rico, pero ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo, ahora tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Como digas, igual, no trataré de huir, ahora que por fin te reencontré.

Él la besa sin preámbulos, sin más palabras, ¿qué más hay que decir? Esta vez ambos han llegado a la cita, una cita inevitable.

Fin.

Pues aquí está el fic para el concurso, es corto y algo raro, la verdad es que había pasado varios días escribiendo otro que al final no me agrado y este salió solito en un solo día, espero que les haya gustado. No pienso ganar, más que nada esto fue un reto personal, era algo que tenía que hacer para demostrarme a mí misma que aun puedo escribir. Gracias por leer. Sayonara. ^^

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Love, love, I Rei Hikaru._ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.


End file.
